THE AKATSUKI'S PHOENIX
by Chimiri
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE AKATSUKI FIND A DEMON AND IT DOESN'T DO WHAT THEY EXPECT? tHEY TRY TO DEAL BUT IS THIS CHALLENGE TO MUCH FOR THEM TO HANDLE? LOTS OF OCC. Itachi X OC


_**Preface;**_

_**The Birth of the Ultimate Weapon**_

_**"When is this demon going to hatch? We finally capture a demon that hasn't been sealed within a human body and it lays an egg! Then it had to go and put a protective barrier around the egg and it self, a barrier that we can't get through. Now leader is saying it will be another week until it hatches! This is torturing me!!!!!" Tobi kept ranting on about how the demon was in their grasp and they couldn't do anything with it.**_

_**"Shut up I'm trying to read," said a very annoyed Sasori. Tobi had been complaining ever since the phoenix demon formed the barrier around her egg. Itachi sat next to an equally annoyed Kisame. Itachi couldn't care less about how long it took the egg to hatch as long as it hatched. Deidara tried to shut Tobi up in many different ways but none worked. Deidara didn't even complain this much about the demon. Still they all agreed with Tobi but what could they do about it the barrier will only go away when the egg hatches.**_

_**Just then a huge cracking sound filled the old abandon military base sending every Akatsuki member to the corridor where the phoenix demon had built her barrier. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Diedara, and Tobi ran into the room and they where very pleased to see the mother phoenix's beak in the egg. When she removed it a huge crack formed on the surface of the egg and small flames came through that crack. The phoenix demon stood up strait behind her egg as another crack formed on the egg. Suddenly the whole top of the egg was filled with cracks every one of them had flames coming out of them.**_

_**The leader appeared in back of Sasori and Itachi saying, "It's hatching early hopefully the mother doesn't die when it hatches." Tobi turned toward the leader, "Why would it die?" Sasori answered for the leader, "When a demon baby is born the mother has a choice to either pour its power into the baby's body or stay in this world. If the mother chooses to give its power to the demon baby that baby then has the power of three demon put together."**_

_**Then the egg gave in but what was inside the egg shocked every one it was not a phoenix but a girl. She looked about 16 years old and was dressed all in red. The phoenix leaned down nuzzling the girl's head then spoke. "This girl is my daughter she is human but she will soon have the power of three demon. If you are able to find a partner for her she will stay and become an Akatsuki member. This person will be the one who is able to get through her barrier. But I will warn you if any of you come toward her with any intention to harm her, a barrier will form around her. Do not even try to absorb her power it won't work she is not a normal demon she is a 15 year old human with the power, intelligence, and chakra level of three demon." The phoenix demon leaned down to the girl and continued, "Her name is Cimiri Remicean, and she also has a personality that will make her incredibly difficult to compromise with. Now she is your difficulty."**_

_**The phoenix demon then disappeared and for a moment Chimiri's eyes went completely red. Then red wings came out of her back as the see-through flame barrier slowly died into faint embers on the floor. Then Chimiri disappeared in a swirl of flames. "WHAT!!!!!!!! WHERE DID SHE GO?!" Tobi yelled. Then Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi heard a giggle from the doorway behind them.**_

_**Chapter One;**_

_**A Partner is found**_

_**I felt mothers power melt into me and for a moment I thought I might lose control. Then a wave of power flooded my body as wings came out of my back and the flame barrier died around me. All the faces in the room where coated in shock and I saw my chance I used a transportation jutsu. I transported my self to the only doorway that was open then a guy with a mask on yelled, "WHAT!!!!!!!!WHERE DID SHE GO?" This made me giggle sending every pair of eyes toward me.**_

_**"Hey lets play a game you want me to become a member of the Akatsuki right? And for you to do that you need to find the only person that is able to get through my barrier. Then that person will be my partner and he will also be the only one here who can touch me. Meaning he also will be the only one who can catch me so…" I turned around and ran down the hall at high speeds yelling, "Come catch me!" and I disappeared around the corner.**_

_**It had been an hour since my little challenge had been announced and so far I had encountered most of the Akatsuki. None of them had been able to get through my barrier. Suddenly I was pinned to the wall by a smirking Itachi Uchiha. I had found my partner and now it was time to seal the bond. I leaned forward and kissed him then a small symbol appeared under **_

_**my left eye. This symbol sealed away the barrier and allowed Itachi or any body else to get near me, but only when Itachi is present. I broke our kiss and looked up at Itachi he stared at me with a bewildered look. I just smiled and pointed to the seal on my face saying, "I needed to do that so this seal would appear it keeps the barrier sealed away when you're around."**_

_**I smiled again and continued, "Well what is your name?" He let go of my shoulders and started to pull me toward a room that would be mine for a long time. We entered a room that was all white and had a huge window that looked out to a small courtyard. I slid my hand out of Itachi's grip and walked to the window while observing the room. My thoughts where interrupted by Itachi's voice, "This room is yours and the room across the hall is your bathroom. There is a kitchen down the hall and the door across the hall from that is the stairway that leads to the courtyard. These few hallways are owned only by a few other members, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu. I'll introduce you later. Don't go into any doors that are closed otherwise you can do whatever you want when you don't have a mission."**_

_**He looked at me and all he saw was a very irritated look on my face and my arms crossed over my chest. He looked at me with a bewildered look and said, "What?" **_

_**"I asked you a question and you still haven't answered it."**_

_**"My name is Itachi Uchiha."**_

_**"Ok well then can I ask you a few more questions?"**_

_**Before he could even answer I opened the window and sat down in the windowsill. A breeze flooded the room making strands of hair fall onto my face. There was another moment of silence as Itachi stared at me than replied, "Fine" was his only answer as he sat down on the full sized bed that was next to the window. **_

_**Leader, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu had been looking all day for Chimiri, they hadn't seen Itachi for a few hours either. They all meet in the kitchen and stayed there for a few minuets then Kisame spoke, "Do you hear that?" **_

_**"What?" Tobi asked.**_

_**"Shhhhhhh, he's right I hear something" Deidara replied**_

_**They all headed out of the kitchen and down the hall stopping at the "empty" room. Whispers and giggles were coming from behind the door then a female voice said, "Ok, ok your turn." Then they heard something none of them expected Itachi's voice said, "Favorite game?" he sounded very amused and it shocked everybody. The female voice spoke, "Poker definitely poker. What about you Itachi-kun?"**_

_**Before Itachi could answer the men in the hall burst into the room.**_

_**"Ok, ok your turn." I said taking a bit of the rice ball Itachi had grabbed from the kitchen for me. He sat on my bed with no Akatsuki robe on and he looked like he was having…fun. 'How can this girl unbury these emotions I've hid for so many years just by talking to me?' Itachi thought as I sat in the windowsill playing with my hair. 'I use to think these emotions would create weakness but they are making me feel stronger.' He thought before answering "favorite game?"**_

_**I was snapped back to the real world and out of my dream world and said, "Poker definitely poker. What about you Itachi-kun?" Itachi smiled and was about to answer but then eight men burst into the room, shocked looks on their faces. I noticed them right away they where the men I was sharing this part of the Akatsuki headquarters with and they were exactly how Itachi described them. However there was one man I couldn't identify he was tall and had orange hair that was brighter than mine.**_

_**We locked gazes immediately and the soft gaze I had given Itachi only moments before turned into a death glare that would make a puppy die of shock. All that was seen on his face was amusement, he turned his head to look at Itachi then he said, "So Itachi is your partner?" I made a childish face and pointed to the mark below my left eye and said, "Yep and it's already been sealed by the demon it seems that Itachi is the only one here that can handle me." I finished by sticking my tongue out at the leader.**_

_**This made him laugh and say, "So that simple little seal is all it takes to seal that barrier away." He laughed again and then Deidara said, "What seal?" He sighed then answered, "The one below her left eye it's a seal that allows the users own chakra to seal away a justu but for it to work that person must make lip contact with the person who gets through the jutsu with out a seal."**_

_**Everyone was speechless which made my face go completely red and then Tobi finally spoke, "You mean she had to kiss him?" My face went three shades of red then I yelled "Don't put it so bluntly!"**_

_**My action once again caught every one's attention and I continued, "You know if you're expecting me to be an obedient little girl that dose what ever she's told, you've got another thing coming. Also you can't just keep me locked up in here I may be a demon's daughter but I'm still human. I have interests and hobbies that keep me occupied and entertained. I know you think I was just born but the truth is I've been living in the spirit world all my life. The egg was just there so the portal from the spirit world could have somewhere safe to put me. So don't even think about getting any cooperation from me…" I then looked at them with my death glare and continued, "If you don't let my have my freedom I'll make working with me the hardest thing you have ever done in your life." They all looked at me like I was a demon or at least like I looked like one.**_

_**I snickered darkly, "Hahahaha you should see the looks on your faces right now it looks like you've just seen a ghost." After my sudden out burst I tried to muffle my giggles and failed miserably. They all continued to stare at me with the same bewildered look as I sat in the windowsill trying to stop laughing. "You… haha need to… haha stop look…haha… ing at me like…hahaha that," that was all I could manage to get out.**_

_**Then I felt a wave of familiar chakra run through me stopping my hysterics suddenly. I recognized this chakra I had felt it many times in the spirit world, "W…What is **__he__** doing here in this world?" I whispered so quietly that the others could barley heard it. I knew they all could see the fear that was in my eyes, but I didn't care I had a good reason to be scared. **__He __**was the only person who I was not aloud to see in the spirit world, **__he __**is the only one who knows**__**my greatest fear and my only weakness. **__He__** was the son of the great dog demon, **__he__** is Sessomaru Niwa and like me he is a human-demon and has the power of three demons. I thought I was rid of him when I entered the human world, but some how he found a way to earth.**_

_**There was another wave of his chakra and then I felt him getting further and further away. Finally it was safe to relax and I finally looked over at Itachi and the other Akatsuki members. Their eyes had traces of confusion and concern but I just smiled and said, "Who likes to play poker?" with a dark look on my face.**_

_**I was sitting on the table in my room with Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori and we where now on our third game of poker and I had won every game. We weren't betting anything but it was still getting on Kisame and Deidara's nerves that they where getting their butts kicked by a girl who was just born four hours ago. Itachi and Sasori didn't seem to mind at all, but they where annoyed by Kisame and Deidara's constant whining.**_

_**I was still being very cautious to sense if Sessomaru was near, and at the same time try and concentrate on what I was doing. There are a million questions flying through my head and more and more kept popping up. "How did he get here?" "Why was he here?" "How close is he?" "Dose he know where I am?" All those questions where just ready to explode. What I wanted to do was jump out the window and find that mischievous dog boy and fight him until he answered all my questions. I knew that plan would fail miserably he had a lot more fighting experience than I did.**_

_**I was ripped back to reality when Kisame started waving his hand in my face saying, "Hey shorty you ok you spaced out for a minute there."**_

_**I then yelled, "don't call me shorty, shark-butt or I'll bite your head off!"**_

_**"Shark-butt?! Why you little brat why don't you say that to my face?"**_

_**"Shark. Butt." I replied with a devilish grin. But before Kisame could yell at me again Itachi hit him on the head with a book that was on the table. I couldn't help but laugh at Kisame's bewildered expression, which of course pissed him off even more. I was getting tired of beating the boys so I stretched and said, "I'm tired I'm going to go to bed ok, oh and by the way beating you guys wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." I finished with a dark snicker.**_

_**"What did you say you little brat..." but it was too late I had already collapsed on the table and fallen asleep. Itachi and the others just stood there looking at me for a few minutes then Deidara broke the silence, "Who is going to pick her up yeah?" and with that said in a flash Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori where out of the room leaving only me and Itachi. I turned in my sleep slipping off the chair and instinctively Itachi grabbed me before I hit the ground. He sighed in relief to see I was still sleeping as he laid me down on my bed and for the first time noticed a small bag attached to my skirt.**_

_**He didn't think anything of it and turned to leave the room but stopped when he heard a small, frightened sound from behind him. He turned to look at my sleeping form and was surprised to see I was sweating and tossing and turning in my sleep. "What is she dreaming about?" He thought as he sat down on the bed.**_

_**I was surrounded by a vast darkness and a small light was coming toward me. As the light got closer a figure appeared out of the light, and as the person came closer I was able to make out the grinning face of Sessomaru Niwa. In a flash he was standing before me right hand held out as if he expected me to take it. I took a step back and a shooting pain ran up my leg and he smiled as I tried again to move, "Did you forget who your dealing with Chimiri? Maybe I should remind you?" He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him then drew his left hand to his mouth and bit it. A single drop of blood oozed out of the small cut and dripped on to the floor. I looked at him complete terror in my eyes and mumbled, "No." **_

_**Blood. Demon's blood. It had the disgusting smell of rust and salt, a smell I would never forget. It was the smell that filled the air the day I had wandered into the demonic part of the spirit world. I would usually train with my father at that time but he was late, he was never late. The unusual smell became stronger as I made my way to the training grounds. **_

_**When I arrived there crimson red was splattered all over the trees and dirt my father's corpse lay in the middle of it all and standing next to his dead body was Sessomaru. He motioned for me to come toward and I stepped back shaking my head no. Suddenly I felt very faint and fell to the blood splattered ground all I could see was red. **_

_**Blood. Demon's blood. I was brought back to where Sessomaru still held my chin is place and he whispered, "I'll see you soon Chimiri." And the image of my father's blood flashed through my head, and I let out an ear-piercing scream.**_


End file.
